TSM's Tiebreaker Quiz Show Extravaganza
''TSM's Tiebreaker Quiz Show Extravaganza ''is a forum game competition in BB3. Snake was originally the competition which decide who got to return to the house through the Long Road Back, but after NinjaPenguin and Jadethepokemontrainer tied, this was required as a tiebreaker. Concept and Rules Players had to guess which of two answers the first evicted houseguest, TheSceptileMaster, answered for seven questions. The winner would be the player who more answers correctly. The questions and answer options were as follows (with the correct answer in bold): Question 1: When asked about who he would rather go on a date with, TSM responded: A. mirdo, because as you know, I am bisexual and ain't no problem with that. Also, a funny German dude is something even the straightest guys could fall for, great source of humor I would need in my life. B. Lorde because she in reality seems to be a pretty nice gal, has a taste in bags which is nice, and would be an overall nice girlfriend Question 2: When asked about who he would give the Sundial to, TSM responded: A. Violet. Because, it would make her pay for the traitorous things by letting her live one day, death another. B. Nobody. Everybody screwed me the f over, and now they are going to pay for their treachery. Question 3: When asked if he would rather be stabbed in the back or in the front, TSM responded: A. I would choose the back, because the target is less likely to hit a vital organ and more likely to hit by ribs and bones. I could live with a cut bone. Hitting my spine is a low chance because it's a bit thin. Would still be better than death B. I would choose the back because it would probably be less painfully. I have fallen on my stomach, it hurts like hell, the back, not so much. Imagine getting stabbed in the stomach. Yeah. You wish it was the back now don't yah. I mean. I would definitely want less pain. Question 4: When asked about who has played the worst game so far this season, TSM responded: A. Violet, because of her setup. Even with her alliances with everyone and position, sooner or later, it will all be unraveled. With enough players left, at the endgame, betrayal and overall backstabbing will get her out immediately, be it because of trust or lies. Nobody will want to be targeted by her, or be privy to the traitorous acts of her. B. pikachu because of how, for lack of better word, oblivious. Based on how they made alliances blindly with the strongest players, while being a new player, they stick themselves into a terrible spot where pikachu becomes a toy and puppet for all the veterans. Question 5: When asked his favorite competition this season, TSM responded: A. Snover’s Dessert Drop, because the ice cream thing aspect of it was so nice. It's nostalgic to me. I played it as a little kid, back when the games where new and for some odd reason I FREAKIN LOVED THE ICE CREAMS SHOWN. just a bit of happy childhood in it. B. Snake because never played it and always wantged to try it. Super fun and aggravating once you had a long snake. Plus, my dad saw and was pretty interested in it, maybe because of his own nostalgia. Had fun playing it with him for a change. Question 6: When asked about which contestant this season would make the best slave, TSM responded: A. Pikachu because they seem suppressive. A great slave would be somebody who I could bend to my will with them not the least bit aware of what's going on. Nuff said. B. Nick. Yeah slaves are supposed to be people you control with no regrets as to what you make them do, but that's no true. He's funny, a bit wild, and seems like a good friend. I would want a person like that to be my slave, to help me in tasks and to add some positive attributes to life. Question 7: When asked about who has played the best game so far this season, TSM responded: A. mirdo because of how he changed his play style. Putting himself in a safe spot within the main alliance with Violet is smart, providing some insurance for future time. Additionally, toning down the public jokes has decreased him as a target further, less recognized. With established players as main targets to most people and his own insurance, safety and survival is guaranteed to last stages of the game for him in my opinion B. Violet because she's set up herself INCREDIBLY well. With her boosts and advantages from HOH, POV, and LRB items, as well as her diligent alliance making, I put her at the top ranks for winning. Anybody could team and get her out like that, but they aren't. The main alliances violet has established is great for ensuring safety and staying ostensibly neutral is keeping her a mild target. Winning Placements NP defeated Jade by a score of 5-3, allowing him to re-enter the game and gain the Wreath of Wrath. He later finished in 6th place. Category:Miscellaneous Competitions Category:BB3 Competitions Category:Forum Game Competitions